


Day 4 - Warmth

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020, Mako Mori Lives, Raleigh Becket Lives, Three-Sentence Ficlet, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The Pentecost siblings and Raleigh have Bad Movie Night.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost & Amara Namani, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Day 4 - Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Mako, Jake and Amara to be happy siblings.

Jake and Raleigh take up an absurdly large area of the sofa on Bad Movie Night, and there almost isn't space for Mako and Amara, especially as Mako keeps getting kicked in the shins as her brother and husband play-fight with her sister over the still-warm popcorn bowl she refuses to surrender. Eventually, Raleigh manages to snag a handful and drops it into her cupped palm.

Mako smiles, curls further into the blanket the four pilots are trying to share, and feels warmed from the inside-out. 


End file.
